Angels Falling, Demons Rising
by LightBender
Summary: A single event, a single action, can alter all that once existed. Roles are switched. The world is turning upside down as denial and death fill the air.... [Sequel to 'To Kill an Angel'] On Hiatus
1. Time Changes Nothing

_**Time Changes Nothing**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**AN: **I decided to do the sequel in the end. I got the idea one day and had to type it up. So, this is what transpired. I hope this is just as good, if not better than TKA. TSOH has informed me about Tenma's name. I'm too lazy to change it, so sorry TSOH! R&R if so inclined.

* * *

She had already fallen once. She could not fall again. No matter how hard it would be, she could not waver. Even though her love had died, she had to keep moving on. If not for herself, then Hinata had to do it for her children. Their children.

Tenshi, his name meaning 'Angel', looked so much like his mother. Many commented and complimented Tenshi. He was always the good little boy. Even at a young age, he had many friends and many people enjoyed talking to him. He was kind, respectful, and caring.

Tenma, her name meaning 'Demon', was different. She was the spitting image of her late father and for that, many hated her. Few wished to be her friend, for they feared she would become like her father. Tenma pretended to be tough; it was the best way to protect herself. But, it hurt the girl so much when she was ignored or called names. She was often jealous of her brother.

There were days when Hinata felt overwhelmed. She was only twenty three; she was so young. She didn't feel ready to bear the burden that she had to. She wondered if she would break. Gaara had said she was stronger than she thought.

Where was her strength now? Everyday was a trial. Sometimes, it was too hard to just wake up every morning, alone. Every moment of everyday was filled with more pain than she could stand. She never cried out, but she dearly wanted to. All because she didn't want anyone to know.

Was that strength? Hiding everything that was going on in her mind?

That wasn't strength. That was pride. She didn't want anyone else's help. She didn't want to be pitied. Hinata wanted to be left alone. She could bear her pain alone.

Hinata felt like she was losing her mind half of the time. She kept seeing him. He was gone, but not in her heart. She couldn't let him go. He'd become so much a part of her life. To let go would be to fully understand that he was gone and that there was no hope of him ever coming back.

She could say that he was dead out loud, but, in her heart, she still denied it. She was afraid to move on.

She was afraid that she would forget.

She never wanted to do that. It was why she had never left the desert. It was why she had never even said good bye to him.

She couldn't do that. She couldn't forget him. That would mean that she had finally moved on. That would mean that she had finally gotten over him.

She could never get over him. She still was in love with him.

-

Hinata sat on the edge of Tenma's bed. The girl-demon was asleep, her face peaceful. She, much like her father, suffered from insomnia, but she slept more often than not. Hinata gently stroked her daughter's blood red hair. The poor girl. She would have a hard life ahead of herself. She was headstrong and daring. But, she could be caring. Maybe that would soften the blows.

She moved over to the other bed. Tenshi was sleeping, angelic. He would have it easy. He was the perfect example of an angel, but he could have his father's cold acceptance of things at times. But, she was positive her oldest would do fine in the world. She saved all her worry for her youngest, her daughter.

Hinata stood up, looking at first one child, then the other. Slowly, she turned away and walked out of her children's room. It was hard leaving them at first. She had always worried they would disappear. But, she had gotten over it.

Now, it was time for her personal torture. Trying to forget about everything and sleep. He haunted her everywhere she went. There was no escape.

-

Deep in the forest, a man labored next to a fire. The fire was high, almost reaching four feet. It glinted evilly as chill winds passed by. The flickering light didn't bother the man. He was consumed completely with his task.

A bound and gagged woman was lying next to the fire. Her green eyes were wide and terrified as she tried to break free. Her long, white blond hair was dangerously close to the fire. The man smiled, malicious intent visible in his eyes.

"Oh, my dear angel, don't struggle. It'll all be over before you know it," he crooned, his voice oddly relaxing. Still, the woman struggled. His voice changed sharply. "Give it up. Your time of usefulness is done."

The man raised a kunai and brought in down. Crimson blood ran over his hands, as he stabbed right above the heart, puncturing some arteries and part of the lung. He raised the kunai again and stabbed the other side at the same place. Finally, he stabbed the angel's throat.

The woman's back arched forward, her head leaning back and eyes closed. Suddenly, her body dropped, broken and dead. The killing ritual had been completed. The angel had fallen instead of rising. The man picked up the woman's shell and threw it onto the fire, where the flames eagerly consumed the body.

The man smiled, his eyes glinting with reflected firelight. His plan had been put into motion. There was no turning back, even if he wanted to. Things had been put into motion and nothing could stop it. Nothing.

* * *

**AN:** I've got the plot basically thought out this time (In TKA, I had no plot whatsoever!). Besides, knowing me, I'll add some more twists! One other thing, don't count on very fast updates. I'm starting school Wednesday and my parents are expecting perfect grades. So, my time on FanFiction during the school year will be extremely limited. I'll try to update at least once or twice a month. I have to balance it with my other stories that I'm going to keep working. So, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Review if so inclined. 


	2. Doubt and Fear

_**Doubt and Fear**_

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing besides Tenma and Tenshi do I.

**AN: **Sorry for not updating in a while. I've posted the official updating on my profile, if anyone is interested. Nothing else to say, besides that I've been extremely depressed lately. R&R if so inclined.

* * *

Cool, light rain fell on blood red hair. The owner of the hair was running away from the crowd of ten year old boys throwing rocks at her, desperately trying not to cry. Tears threatened to spill from the celadon eyes.

"Don't come back, you demon freak!" one of them yelled after her.

Tenma ran and ran until her legs gave out underneath her and she went sprawling into the sand. She lay there, not moving as silent tears fell from her eyes. Slowly, she pushed herself up, sniffing heavily. Wiping her tears away fiercely, she ran deeper into Suna.

Swiftly, she grabbed some vines and climbed up the wall of a building. On the roof, she relaxed. This was her hiding place. Her haven. Only Tenshi knew about it. She couldn't keep anything secret from her angelic brother.

A mile away, someone else stood on a roof, remembering all the better memories there had been on there. Remembering every word that he had said. Remembering all the stupid things she had said. Trying so hard not to cry.

Mother like daughter. Both trying so hard not to let out the tears that threaten to fall. Both trying not break. Being strong is so hard. Acting whole when inside it's all crumbling apart.

Hinata closed pearly eyes and one hand gripped her hair in a tight grip. The lump in her throat was so big, but still she would not cry. All she could do was shoulder the pain with what little grace she was left with.

"Why?" she managed to say through trembling lips. "Why?'

Someone tapped Tenma on the shoulder. She was curled up, protecting herself the only way she knew how. She didn't look up, already knowing who it was.

Tenshi sat down next to her, placing an arm around his younger sister. The two five year olds sat in silence, both wondering why the world was so cruel. No answer came to them. Despair fell upon them, consuming the two. They were so young and already subjected to so much pain.

The angel-child often wondered how he could help her. He knew instinctively that he had to save her from herself. From the anger that lay chained inside of her. He had to save her from the corruption that would spring and sink its teeth into her, never letting go.

His mother saw the same things. She was worried, but it was not as all consuming as her son's. She knew that Tenma would make her decision when the time came and there would be nothing anyone could do about it.

Tenma tried to clear her mind, to forget, but she kept remembering. The boys throwing rocks at her, her mother sobbing in the forbidden study. All the things she feared.

Time had closed the memories forever more. The ones the twins wanted to know. One day, fate would open them.

But, for now, the red sun would rise on another day. Another day of ignorance. Of fear.

"Hinata, are you going to be all right?"

"Hinata, are you okay?"

"Hina-chan, what's wrong?"

"Hina-chan, come inside. It's getting cold."

"Hinata, what's going on?"

Ever since Gaara's death, that's all she ever heard. Words that meant nothing. Words that could never bridge the deep pit of sorrow that his death had created.

A fallen angel still she was. But, broken now. He had broken her and left behind in his wake, a broken angel. A shattered shell that could never be fixed. A torn and ripped heart that could never be put back together.

Always, the angel was holding back her tears. Always the demon-child held back her tears. Two people so similar and yet so different by their nature, trying to find strength that neither of them had.

Between the two stood the angel-child. Always he was trying to bridge the distance between his angel mother and demon sister. Such a heavy burden for a young boy, despite his stasis. Strength was all Tenshi had to his name.

-

The twins turned six a week later, in early spring. The desert was slowly warming up from an extremely mild winter. Hinata had fallen even more into an emotional slump, but hid it well from Tenma and Tenshi. Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru saw through her disguise, but did not mention it. Maybe time could heal even wounds that deep.

Hinata smiled faintly as she watched Tenma and Tenshi help decorate the dining room. They argued animatedly, good natured.

She realized how blessed she truly was. She had lost him, but she had their children in collateral. They were the only reason she hadn't killed herself. They were the only reason she hadn't spiraled completely into herself.

A knock on the door broke through her reveries. Pushing back her indigo hair, she opened the door. The man smiled carelessly as he handed her a letter. She paid him no mind, she could never think of loving anyone else, and closed the door in his face.

The blood drained from her face as her pearly eyes flew across the page. Biting her lip so hard that blood was drawn, the angel leaned against the front door, sliding down to the ground.

Traces of thoughts ran across her mind. Why now? Why now? But, she had to put them from her mind. She would deal with them later. Maybe time would change it all.

In her heart, she knew otherwise.

But, when she entered the dining room only moments later, her small smile was back in place. Tenma and Tenshi did not realize that anything was wrong with their mother. They rushed over to her, huge grins on their faces, as they showed her all that they had done. Hinata's smile grew larger despite herself. Without Tenshi and Tenma, she would be lost.

Doubt did not completely leave her mind though. Still, it lingered. Doubt and fear.

* * *

**AN: **Well, I'm not too thrilled with the chapter. I can't capture the same style right now. I'll get it under control by next chapter. I felt that this was a little filler-ish, which it really was in retrospect. I needed to get some things in. Well, review if so inclined. 


	3. Demons from the Past and Present

_**Demons of the Past and Present**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, save Tenma, Tenshi, and the plot. The song lyrics are from "Wish I Had an Angel" by Nightwish.

**AN: **Sorry for not updating in a while. I lost hope in myself for a while, but that time is over now. I can't face the whole world single-handedly yet, but I'm getting there. Thanks for sticking with the story. And with me.

* * *

Four years passed. Hinata grew stronger. Tenma and Tenshi grew up.

One thing that Tenshi and Tenma always remembered from those years was that one every two weeks, their mother received a letter in the mail. She never read this letter, but burned it immediately. It was one of the few times that they saw their mother smile.

One day, Tenma, Tenshi, and Hanzatsu returned from the Suna Academy to find Hinata waiting for them. She looked grim, biting her lip and her arms crossed in front of herself.

"Hanzatsu, your mother's in the kitchen," Hinata said, without stuttering once. Hanzatsu immediately left.

Tenma asked, "What is it, Mama?"

"We're going on a trip." Hinata swallowed. "T-To my home town. K-Konoha."

Tenma and Tenshi stared in surprise at their mother. Finally, Tenshi voiced the question that was running through the twin's minds, "Why?"

"My…f-family requests that they see my c-children."

"When do we leave?" Tenma asked.

"As soon as you two can get ready."

-

Hinata entered her children's room, holding a pair of silver scissors. Tenma and Tenshi stared curiously at them, pausing. Hinata spoke quietly, she would cut hers and Tenma's hair. She gave no reason why.

First she went to the mirror and grabbed a strand of her own hair. Tenma and Tenshi watched in silence as their mother's, in their eyes, beautiful hair fell to the wastebasket. It curled, dead and cold. When their mother was done, they barely recognized her. The feathery cut that went no lower than her chin completely transformed her. She looked fragile now.

Tenma went forward when asked. At ten, she stood relatively tall, at around four foot ten. Tenshi was two inches shorter than her.

Tenma stared blankly ahead as the silver scissors caressed her hair, snipping here and there. When the deed was done, her hair was as short as a boy's, and spiky. Hinata stared at her daughter's reflection in the mirror, her eyes far off. Slowly, she awoke to the real world. Turning to her daughter, she said, "I have a gift that I never gave you. I think now is the right time."

-

They were making excellent time as they sped towards Konoha. As the golden rays of sun began to disappear, they stopped in a small village, hoping to find somewhere to spend the night. Hinata would never endanger her children.

As they walked through the town, a group of people came forward. There was one woman and the rest were men. They looked wild and hungry. The angel placed a hand on either of her children's shoulders, pulling them close. The woman saw them and smirked, her laughter high and cold in the hot desert air.

The woman moved closer, her entourage following closely. Still smirking, she opened her mouth and began to sing. Her voice was as high and cold as her laughter. Tenshi felt on edge, as if his death was near. Tenma felt defensive, wanting to attack.

"_I wish I had an angel_

_For one moment of love_

_I wish I had your angel_

_Your Virgin Mary undone_

_I'm in love with my lust_

_Burning angel wings to dust_

_I wish I had your angel tonight!" _

The woman finished the verse and then stepped forward as Hinata attempted to back away. The smirk was still on the woman's face. Laughing softly, she placed a finger on Hinata's face.

"My dear little angel," she whispered, her eyes alight. "Will you not come with us?"

"I already have a master," Hinata answered, raising her head high at his memory.

"Where is he, my dear?" The woman's voice was silky smooth.

"Not here," Hinata replied, playing for time. She couldn't tell them that he was dead.

"Who is he? What is his name?"

Before Hinata could reply, Tenma pushed forward. She ordered the much older demon, "Go about your business. Leave us."

"Such large words from such a young demon." The woman bent down to be on Tenma's level. "Have you anything to back them with?"

Tenma raised her hand and sand flew around it. The blood drained from the woman's face. She straightened up abruptly. As she returned to her entourage, she called over her shoulder, "I will return for you, little demon. But, for now, I give you time to grow."

The group continued down the street, without looking back.

That night, as Hinata and her children lay on the ground in the woods, Tenshi asked, "Who was that woman?"

Drawing in a breath, Hinata answered as she knew she must, "A demon."

"What did she want?"

Tenma answered. "To take an angel and torture it all under the name of training them. She wanted to use Mama."

Hinata knew that one day she must explain it all to her children. She had no clue how Tenma knew so much, but feared the answer. One day she would have to explain it to her children. But, for now, she didn't have to.

And for that she was glad.

-

Before it completely registered, the small family was at the gates of Konoha. Hinata showed papers to the gatekeeper, who looked at her, confused. They were allowed entry, however.

Tenma adjusted the strap of the gourd on her back. Her mother had given it to her, saying it was a belated birthday present. Tenma and Tenshi had been able to figure out that it had sand in.

Tenshi said that the sand was cursed. Tenma said it wasn't. Both of them agreed on one thing: it was soaked in blood.

People stared as Hinata and her children passed. Without warning, Hinata turned down into a deserted alley, Tenma and Tenshi half running to keep up with her. A hand shot out and grabbed Tenma's shoulder. In a shocked voice, the owner asked, "Gaara?"

Tenma gasped and the sound caused Hinata and Tenshi to stop and turn back. Tenma turned to look at her captor. A tall man, with black eyes and hair looked back at her. His face was emotionless except for the shock in his eyes. Slowly, that died out of it.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

"She's my daughter," Hinata answered coming closer, with Tenshi close on her heels, "U-Uchiha-san."

Uchiha took his hand off of Tenma's shoulder as he said, "Your daughter? And son, I presume?" He inclined his head to Tenshi.

"Yes. Tenma and Tenshi," Hinata replied, indicating to whom the name belonged to with a gentle incline of the head.

Uchiha looked over the angel. "So, you've decided to return from the desert finally."

"Yes, Uchiha-san."

He dismissed the name with a wave of his hand. "'Sasuke' is fine. How long will you be remaining here?"

"No longer than I must."

Sasuke raised his arms above his head, stretching. Finally, he broke the silence. "Where are you going? I can accompany you."

"T-That would be welcomed. I-If it's not t-too much trouble."

Sasuke shook his head and started down the alley, leading the way. Tenma stared after the tall man, wondering what was hidden behind the coolness of his dark eyes. What demons from the past lingered there.

* * *

**AN: **I'm starting to refind the style and the rhythm. For some reason, I want to do Tenma/Sasuke, but I think I'll refrain. If there are any pairings you would like, speak up. I shy away from another Hinata pairing, but anyone else is fair game. Hinata, Tenma, and Tenshi are going to be hanging around Konoha for a bit, so they'll be seeing much of their old friends. Just as a reminder: Neji, Tenten, Hanabi, and Naruto are all dead. Review if so inclined. Written to 'Made of Glass' and 'Victim' by Trapt. 


	4. Author's Note

_Dear Readers: _

_I am putting "Angels Falling, Demons Rising" on hiatus. I can't seem to get back into the story anymore. I want to delete this story, but am going to keep it up for a bit. See if time will change my mind. _

_I thank all of you who have supported me through "To Kill an Angel" and carried that support on to "Angels Falling, Demons Rising". I'm not sure if I can do the first story justice in the sequel. My confidence level is extremely low right now, so I'm just going to take a break. _

_I'm sorry, _

_LightBender_


End file.
